True Days
by geekinthepink614
Summary: A companion of sorts to 'Say Geronimo'. This is a collection of scenes and ideas that I couldn't find a place for in the main story. As such, they aren't in any particular order and occur at various points in the characters relationships.
1. Nightmare

**Author's Notes: Just wanted to throw in a little EldxBri fluff since I've been focusing so much on Aria and Levi in the main story.**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan.**

Bri sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. She frantically looked around the room, slowly registering that she was still in her dorm room.

' _It's okay... It's okay... Everything's fine... It wasn't real, right? It was just a nightmare and Eld most certainly didn't get bitten in half by that...that thing_ ,' Bri thought in an attempt to calm down. She laid back down to make an effort to go back to sleep.

She made it all of two minutes before throwing the covers off of herself and wordlessly making her way out of the suite. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes as the nightmare replayed itself in her mind.

* * *

 _Bri didn't quite understand what was happening at first; it was like watching television and being unable to move or look away. Eld, Oluo, and Petra were soldiers of some sort. They were a part of some elite squad charged with guarding a boy she recognised as Eren Jeager, a freshman at the university._

 _In a flash of light and steam, a giant, humanoid creature appeared. It looked like a human without skin, with a mop of blonde hair on its head and piercing blue eyes. Bri heard Eld call out orders to the others to keep it away from Eren and the three engaged the creature after encouraging Eren to go on ahead. Everything seemed to be going fine at first; they were able to blind and slowly disable the giant in an attempt to reach its nape, apparently its only weak point._

 _After that, everything went wrong. Just as Eld was about to finish the creature off for good, she was somehow able to regenerate one of her eyes in enough time to intercept the attack. She did so by biting Eld clean in half, spitting his top half out of her mouth a second later. Bri could vaguely register Petra and Oluo screaming as the creature came for them next, but all she could focus on was Eld's lifeless eyes looking up at her from the forest floor._

* * *

Bri shook her head to rid herself of the image, but it kept coming back to her. Soon enough, she found herself outside of Eld's suite.

' _I just need to make sure he's really okay..._ ,' she thought as she knocked frantically on the door.

The door eventually swung open to reveal a sleepy-looking Gunther. He looked down at Bri, yawning, "Bri? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Is Eld here, Gunther?" Bri asked shakily, ignoring his question.

"Of course he is. But...," Gunther trailed off after noticing the tears in Bri's eyes. "You okay?"

* * *

Eld had been woken up by the pounding on the door, ' _Damn it, who'd be up at this time of night?_ ' he thought. He could vaguely hear Gunther answer the door and speak to whomever had knocked. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard Bri's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying but the panic in her voice was clear as day and he was out of bed in an instant.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Eld asked, coming out of his room.

She didn't answer him but immediately crossed the room and latched her arms around his waist. Eld shot Gunther a questioning look as Bri hid her face in his chest; Gunther just shrugged and headed back to his own room.

"So, uh...do you want to stay here tonight?" Eld asked.

Bri nodded wordlessly, her face still hidden in his chest. She didn't let go of him as he led her back into his room. As Eld settled the two of them down on his bed, he finally managed to coax her to look up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes and the sight both broke his heart and made him want to kill whatever caused them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Instantly, Bri's face was buried in his chest again. Her muffled voice was difficult to understand, but he was able to glean 'you', 'eaten', and 'giant'.

' _Ah,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Nightmare, huh? Must have been pretty bad if it scared her this much._ '

Eld sat there with Bri, gently stroking her hair and whispering to her, until she'd calmed down enough to try to go back to sleep. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, slowly guiding her back down to lay down with him. He positioned them so that Bri's head was resting on his chest. When she blinked up at him curiously, he said, "It's so you can hear my heartbeat while you're asleep. So you'll know I'm right here."

Bri gave him a small smile and nodded, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

Eld continued to stroke Bri's hair until her breathing became deep and even, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful face, brushing aside a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. She truly was beautiful and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy holding her like this. There was no doubt in his mind that he had strong feelings for her and, if tonight was anything to go by, she had feelings for him as well. He watched her for a moment longer before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, Bri-Bri," he whispered.

Bri stirred a bit, a tiny smile on her sleeping face as she mumbled, "Love you too..."

Eld smiled to himself, ' _At least I don't have to worry about whether or not she'll say yes when I ask her out after the Halloween concert._ '


	2. Brave

**Author's Note: This drabble was a request from a close friend of mine. Hope you enjoy, Haley!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Aria made her way down the stairs to the living room of the apartment she shared with her brother. Said brother was currently watching something on T.V., but Aria didn't pay much attention to it. It was a rare quiet evening for the two of them; Aria was home for spring break and Allegro didn't have any shows scheduled for that week. She was grateful he was able to spend the week with her. It was a secret she'd take to her grave, but Aria tended to get lonely when she stayed at the apartment by herself.

She made her way into the kitchen, peeking into the living room to see what her brother was watching. She sighed when she realized it _Brave_. Aria had nothing against the movie; it was actually a favorite of hers. But it seemed to be Allegro's not-so-guilty pleasure. He had originally gotten the movie as a Christmas present for her, but Aria would bet that he'd watched it more times than she had.

"Allegro, why do you love that movie so much?" Aria asked, opening the fridge to grab a can of soda.

Allegro blinked and looked over at his sister, having been too engrossed in the film to hear her come downstairs. "I don't know, really." He clutched at his chest dramatically. "I guess it reminds me of home."

Aria rolled her eyes playfully, setting her soda down. "Even though home is, and has always been, in St. Andrews and not a rural medieval village? Besides, I seem to recall you telling me when I asked you for this movie that we were too old for Disney movies."

"I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong," Allegro replied. " _Brave_ and _Tangled_ are my jam! They're better than _Frozen_ , at any rate."

"You will _NOT_ speak ill of _Frozen_ in my presence, dear brother," Aria retorted. Her tone was angry but playfulness could be seen in her eyes.

The pair shared a laugh, each happy to have a sibling they could joke around with. After they had calmed down, Allegro stared at Aria for a moment. The stare gradually became more intense and Aria was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Umm... Broseph? You feeling okay? You're being creepier than usual."

"I have a very serious question for you, Aria," Allegro said, standing and making his way over to his sister. When he reached her, he gripped both of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Then he asked, in a very thick Scottish accent, "Eef yeh had the chance to change yer feight, would yeh?"

Aria laughter echoed throughout the entire apartment. She backed out of Allegro's grip to lean against the counter for support. Soon enough, her laughter died down and she turned to face her brother, still gasping a bit.

"Okay... Okay... Number one, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that. Our natural accents aren't anywhere near that thick. And number two, our grandma would beat the holy hell out of you if she heard you just now," Aria said in between gasps for air.

"That's true, but exaggerated accents are much more fun. And grandma isn't here so no harm, no foul, right?" Allegro responded, laughing as well.

"I don't know. Grandma always seems to know when we do stuff we aren't supposed to. I wouldn't be surprised if she materialized right now and slapped you on the back of the head."

Allegro laughed again. "That's the truth." He sighed. "I miss that woman, but I'm happy we got to see her for Christmas."

Aria nodded. "Me too. Going back home's always a party and a half." She paused before looking back over to the T.V.. "Hey, broseph. Let's finish watching _Brave_ and then play some Minecraft. I wanna see if we can finish building our giant Slenderman statue."

Allegro narrowed his eyes. "Depends. Can we play 'Mine the Diamond' on repeat until we want to defenestrate the stereo?"

"I thought that went without saying," Aria replied, finally picking up her soda and opening it.

"Game on, brosis, game on."


	3. Captain

**Author's Note: Finally got a new drabble up in here! This one takes place after that big snowball war.**

* * *

Levi let out an irritated grunt as the sunlight hit his eyelids. Slowly, he turned his head from the light and opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep and looking around. It appeared he'd fallen asleep at the desk in his office again.

' _Wait, how do I know this is my office_?' he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Aria's voice. "Captain Levi? Are you in there?"

' _Captain_?' Levi asked himself as the door opened to reveal his favorite redhead, a few important looking documents in her hands. She was wearing some sort of uniform but what really stood out to him was the crest on her jacket: two intersecting wings, one white and one blue. Looking down, he noticed that he was wearing a similar uniform.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but Hanji wanted me to give you these," Aria said as she stepped into the office and closed the door, a small smile on her face. She placed the documents on his desk but appeared to be in no hurry to leave, a sentiment Levi shared.

"Was there something else you needed?" he asked.

"Actually... Would it be okay if I hung out in here for a little bit?" Aria asked sheepishly.

Levi smirked. "Your precious squad leader getting to be too much for you again?"

"If I heard the word 'Titan' one more time, I was going to hurl something at her head," Aria groaned. "I adore Hanji but it's just overwhelming sometimes."

"That's what you get for choosing to stay in her squad instead of joining mine," Levi scoffed. "The offer still stands, you know."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Hanji needs me, Levi, you know that. Besides, I think you and I both know that if I did join your squad we'd never get anything done."

"That's probably true," Levi agreed, standing and making his way to the door, locking it quickly before walking back to Aria and wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips met hers in a rather hungry kiss.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Aria asked as they pulled apart, tilting her head in mock confusion. She brought her mouth next to his ear. "Did you need something else from me, Captain?"

Levi's mouth was on her neck before she had any time to react, biting and suckling at her pulse point. "As a matter of fact, I do." He smirked at the bright red mark manifesting on Aria's neck. "I need you to bend that pretty little ass over my desk."

"Mmmm," Aria purred out, biting her lip and sliding her jacket off. "Is this an order, Captain Levi?"

"Yes, and there will be punishment in order if you disobey," Levi ground out, setting to work at removing his own clothes and continuing to nibble on Aria's neck as she stripped down as well.

"Punishment, huh?" Aria said with a smirk in her voice. "I just might have to tempt fate, then."

"The hell you will," Levi growled, spinning Aria around, bending her over the desk, and wedging himself between her legs.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Levi," Aria giggled, seemingly unphased at having been pinned so quickly. "Though I have to admit that your punishments are pretty enjoya-"

Aria cut herself off with a sharp gasp as Levi buried himself inside her.

"You talk way too much, Red," Levi panted out as he rode her, his hands reaching around her front and cupping her breasts. He reveled in the sounds she made, especially her cries of his name.

After a moment, Aria turned and looked back at him. "Captain? It's time for you to wake up."

Levi nearly stopped his ministrations, looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What? Did you hit your head or something?"

Aria smiled back at him sadly as everything faded to black.

* * *

"Levi? Levi, wake up!"

Levi's eyes snapped open to reveal Aria hovering over him and gently shaking his shoulders. He glanced around and realized he was in Aria's room.

' _That's right, she asked me to stay in here with her tonight,_ ' he thought. He was a little more than disappointed to realize that the events taking place moments prior had been a dream, but his primary concern at this point was making sure Aria didn't realize how aroused he'd become by said dream.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked frantically. "You were breathing so fast and sweating and grunting, so I thought you were having a bad dream and-"

"I'm fine, Red," Levi said, cutting Aria off and effectively ending her rant. He couldn't deny that he was a little irritated that his dream had been interrupted but he couldn't ignore the swelling feeling in his chest at her concern for him.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked, not entirely convinced.

"Positive," Levi affirmed, gently ruffling her hair. "Just lay back down and go back to sleep."

Aria nodded, settling down and turning so that her back was facing Levi. Levi nuzzled his face into her neck and wound his arms around her, spooning her as best he could while attempting to keep his pelvis away from her backside. The last thing he needed was her figuring out what he'd been dreaming about.

"You're sure you're okay?" Aria asked again.

Levi sighed. "Yes. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Aria couldn't help but smile. "You got it, Captain."

Levi felt his entire body stiffen. ' _Shit, shit, shit, shit! Could she have figured it out? How? There's no way she could've known I was dreaming about having rough sex with her, right?!_ '

He was about to ask her what she meant by 'Captain', but Levi quickly discovered that Aria had already fallen back to sleep. Levi attempted to follow her but his mind was now plagued by two thoughts:

He _really_ liked it when she called him Captain,

And

This new revelation did absolutely nothing to help his boner.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Just to let you all know, I am going to be taking a short break from 'Say Geronimo' to work on some more ideas that I have for this drabble collection. I want to be clear that 'Say Geronimo' IS NOT FINISHED and I will be continuing it once I get some of these plot bunnies cleared out of my brain.**

 **Thanks for reading and, as always, feedback is appreciated!**

 **Geekinthepink, out!**


	4. Merry Birthmas

**Author's Note: Obviously, this one takes place when Aria is back home in Scotland for Christmas Break.**

* * *

An elderly couple watched their granddaughter with slight concern as she continued to pace the tea shop.

"You really should say something to her, Blair," said the old man.

The old woman sighed, tossing some of her faded red hair over her shoulders. "So she's worrying you as well, Lucas? Fine," The woman straightened up and called to her granddaughter. "Aria? What's wrong, lass?"

Aria's head snapped up and she looked back toward the couple. "What makes you think something's wrong, grandma?"

"You've been pacing around the shop muttering to yourself for about ten minutes now," Blair deadpanned. "So I'll ask you again; what's troubling you? Don't make me smack it out of you."

"I don't mutter to myself...," Aria said quietly.

"Aye, you do," Lucas spoke up. "You do when something's troubling you, at any rate. So what's going on?"

Aria sighed. "I wouldn't say that anything's _wrong_ , per se. It's just that I'm looking for a Christmas/birthday gift for...a friend of mine. And I want it to be sure they'll like it."

Lucas and Blair shared a knowing glance before looking back at Aria. "And this friend of yours is a tea drinker?" Lucas asked.

Blair smiled when Aria nodded. "Well you've got good taste in friends, then. And I suppose it's safe to assume this person's pretty special to you?"

Aria nodded again as she averted her eyes, a small smile and light blush on her face.

Blair's smile grew at Aria's reaction. "What's their name, lass?"

"Levi," Aria replied quietly. Blair didn't miss the fondness in Aria's voice.

"What kind of tea does he like, dear?" Blair asked.

"I've only ever seen him drink black tea but he might like other kinds too," Aria answered.

Blair thought for a moment before motioning for Aria to follow her. "I think I might have just the thing," she said, leading Aria through a door near the back of the shop. The door led into the back room of the shop, a room used primarily for storage. It was also the place where Blair and Lucas kept some of their rarer teas.

"So tell me more about this 'Levi' character," Blair said as she looked through the shelves.

Aria's blush darkened. "He's...amazing. He's smart, funny, sweet in his own way-"

"Handsome?" Blair inquired.

"Gorgeous," Aria corrected. "He has the most intense gray eyes I've ever seen." She sighed happily before continuing. "He's really supportive, too. He was the one who gave me the final push I needed to start performing again."

"He must be special, then. Especially if you're willing to listen to him when he tells you the exact same thing your parents, brother, grandfather, and I have been telling you for years," Blair deadpanned as Aria rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "So...are you two an item?"

"W-What?! No, no, no, it's nothing like that!" Aria exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. "He's my best friend, that's all!"

"It sounds like you want a little more, though," Blair observed, her eyes never leaving the shelves. "It sounds to me like you really like this guy."

Aria sighed as she started to calm down. "'Like' doesn't even begin to describe it, grandma. I...I'm pretty sure I love him."

Blair paused in her search, turning to face her granddaughter and looking into her eyes as if trying to determine how serious she was. "Oh, my bonnie sweeting, it's been ages since I've seen you so happy! It's a grand sight, to be sure! So long as he's nothing like that last twat you dated..."

"Trust me, Levi's different," Aria said as Blair turned back toward the shelves. "Not really all that social or romantic, though. And he has a mouth that can rival yours."

Blair smirked, pulling a tin off of a shelf. "Then I'm sure he and I will get along just fine. And besides, you don't want some Prince Charming crock of shit dating you. You know we Scots like ruggedness; that's what you need in a man, just like your mother and I found out. You don't need someone to serve you, you need someone who can be your equal or you'll never be satisfied."

Aria laughed. "Well, I wouldn't really say Levi's rugged in appearance but he certainly is in terms of personality."

"Still better than that 'Chad' twatstain and as long as he treats you well, we're not going to have any problems," Blair shrugged. She handed Aria the tin. "As for his gift, these ought to do the trick. They're some of the rarest black tea leaves we have."

Aria hesitated. "But grandma, how did you get these? And is it really okay for you to just give them to me? Surely they'd sell for a high price if they're as rare as you say..."

"To answer your first question, I know people in high places. As for your second concern... My shop, my rules," Blair answered simply.

Aria snorted, hugging her grandmother. "Can't really argue with that logic. Thanks, grandma. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, my wee darlin'," Blair replied, returning the hug.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for Aria as she laid on her bed, laptop open in front of her. She took a breath and hit the 'call' button next to Levi's name in her Skype program, eagerly waiting for him to answer. As much as she loved being with her family, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him.

Aria blinked when she was greeted with a sleepy looking Levi and she noticed that the room he was in was completely dark save for the light from the computer screen.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here, Red?" Levi asked.

Aria nearly facepalmed when she realized that she had completely forgotten about the time difference; 9am in Scotland was 3am in Illinois. "Oh balls, I totally forgot about that! My bad, Levi. I can try back later if you want."

"Don't sweat it," Levi said with a yawn. "I don't mind being woken up if you're the one doing it. Can't promise I won't fall back to sleep, though."

Aria nodded. "Fair enough. I just wanted to tell you happy birthday and merry Christmas and all that good stuff. Got your gift a couple days ago, too."

"Funny you should mention that; I just finished your gift yesterday," Levi replied. "Are you enjoying being back home?"

"Yeah," Aria said. "It's been great seeing everyone. But I've been missing you guys something fierce." She smiled at him before looking away from her screen and continuing. "You, especially."

Levi was happy he was so tired; his body couldn't even get up the energy to color his cheeks pink at her comment. "I miss you too, Red," he said, nuzzling his pillow sleepily and closing his eyes. "But soon we'll be back on campus and we can..."

"'We can' what?" Aria asked as Levi trailed off. Looking back at the computer screen, she noticed that Levi had indeed fallen asleep again. She couldn't stop the warm smile that spread over her face at the sight; he always looked so serene when he slept. She watched over him for a short while before she heard someone knocking at her door, signaling it was time to come open presents.

"I have to go, Levi," she whispered. "I'll talk to you again soon, though. And I promise I'll remember the time difference next time. Merry Christmas and happy birthday." She paused, wondering if she should continue, before deciding that there was no real harm if he was asleep anyway. "I love you, Levi."

Had Aria waited a moment before disconnecting the Skype call, she would have noticed the corners of Levi's mouth quirk upwards as he slept as well as his mumbled response that sounded suspiciously like 'Love you, too'.


	5. Shower

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I wasn't sure where I could work it into the actual story.**

 **Takes place during Aria and Bri's junior year.**

* * *

"Aria? Can I talk to you for a second?" Bri asked, opening the door to their shared bathroom and leaning against the sink.

"Really? You wanna talk right now?" Aria deadpanned from behind the shower curtain. "Can you talk to Hanji about it or at least wait until I'm out of the shower?"

"Hanji's not here right now," Bri replied. "Besides, you and I have had talks while one of us was taking a shower before and this is really important."

Aria was silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "Fair enough. What's bothering you?"

Bri took a breath. "Well, you know how Hanji, Eld, and everyone will be graduating at the end of this year?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't know what we're going to do when all of them leave...," Aria trailed off. Bri thought she heard Aria's breath catch, but she shrugged it off.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and... I guess I'm a little worried about what's going to happen for Eld and me..." Bri said hesitantly.

"Why would anything change between you guys?" Aria asked, though Bri noticed that her voice sounded a little bit strained.

"Umm... Are you okay?" Bri asked.

"Y-Yeah," Aria grunted out. "Just taking a hot shower, that's all. A _really_ hot shower. You still haven't answered the question."

"O...kay...," Bri replied, noting that, while there was steam drifting along the ceiling, she couldn't feel any excessive heat from where she stood. Aria acting like a spaz was nothing new but this was strange, even for her. "I'm worried that we're going to end up drifting apart once he leaves. I'll be busy with senior assignments and he'll be busy with work and I'm afraid we won't have time for each other."

"You love him though, don't you?" Aria asked.

"More than anything," Bri replied.

"And you're confident that he loves you, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I don't think you have much to worry about," Aria said. "I'm not saying it'll be easy but if anyone can make it work, you guys can. Besides, he lives in town so it's not like you'll be miles away from each other. It's going to take some work but I think you two can manage to make time for each other. If it's really bothering you that much, maybe you should talk to him about it. Eld's a pretty cool bro; I doubt he'll think any less of you for being anxious about him graduating." Aria's breathing hitched again before she continued. "What brought all this nervousness on, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, I'd just heard some horror stories from some of the girls on our floor," Bri mumbled. She thought she heard a faint 'tch' coming from the shower, but it didn't sound like Aria's voice.

"And you listened to those morons? Really?" Aria asked, her voice coming out in a light pant.

"I know it was stupid but I couldn't help-" Bri cut herself off, eyes wide as she came to a sudden realization. "Aria... You're not alone in there, are you?"

Though the observation was worded as a question, it was fairly obvious the Bri meant it as a statement. Since she'd already been found out, Aria knew there was no point in denying anything. "I am not," she replied simply.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bri exclaimed, her cheeks burning a bright red. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"What was I supposed to say?" Aria retorted. "You didn't really give much of an opening to say anything; you just waltzed on in here and said you couldn't wait until I got out of the shower. And when I said I was taking a _hot_ shower, I wasn't lying."

"I assumed you were in here by yourself. How was I supposed to know Levi was here?" Bri threw out, though she had to admit that Aria did have a fair point.

"And you know what they say about assuming," Levi chimed in.

"Don't butt into this argument, Levi! I didn't even know you were here until a minute ago!" Bri paused for a moment. "But if you're going to throw in your two cents anyway, would you mind telling me why you couldn't stop...whatever it was you were doing so I could talk to Aria?"

"Aria's perfectly capable of multitasking. I think she's just demonstrated that," Levi replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around Aria's waist. "Besides, watching her try so hard not to give us away was adorable. Not to mention...she's absolutely addictive. I'm not normally one to indulge in sweets but I can't seem to get enough of her."

"Okay thank you, Levi," Bri said quickly, cutting him off before he could go into anymore detail. "I could have done just as well without all that, but thank you. I think I'm going to head over to Eld's for tonight so you two can get back to-"

"Eating out," Levi threw out casually.

"Yeah. That," Bri deadpanned as she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Was all that really necessary, Levi?" Aria asked with a sigh when she heard the door to the suite open and close.

Levi shrugged, rubbing small circles into Aria's bare thighs. "You know I don't take being interrupted very well." He shared a kiss with her before voicing his next thought. "Do you think we should have told her that Eld was planning on asking her to move in with him after graduation?"

"Nah," Aria said, shaking her head. "I think it'll be better if he surprises her with it." She sighed happily, closing her eyes and leaning back against Levi's chest. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again and looked up at her boyfriend. "Levi?"

"Mmm?" Levi hummed lazily, still drawing circles into her thighs.

"Did I finish?" Aria asked, a smirk growing on her face as she turned to face him.

Levi looked down at her with a confused expression on his face for a moment. He matched her smirk with one of his own when he finally caught on to her meaning. "No, no, you didn't."

"Then neither did you," Aria purred as she reached up to grab a fistfull of his hair, guiding his head between her legs again.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Hope you enjoyed some shameless smut! Also, woot! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated!**

 **Thanks for reading! Geekinthepink, out!**


	6. Interrogation

' _Damn, it's cold. Freezing my balls off out here_ ,' Levi thought as he walked back from class. He rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to get some feeling back, picking up his pace as Recon Hall came into view. He had originally intended to head back to his own room to warm up, but he smirked as a better idea came into his head.

He threw open the door to Aria's suite, checking briefly to see if she was in the living room, before making his way to Aria's bedroom. Sure enough, his precious little redhead lay on her bed, fast asleep after her classes. Levi took off his heavy jacket and boots before he eased himself down onto her bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. His hands slid underneath her sweater and he reveled in the feel of Aria's warm belly. Aria, for her part, shivered and grunted unhappily at the sudden wave of cold on her skin, but she remained asleep. Levi nuzzled his face into Aria's hair, unable to stop a happy sigh from leaving his lips. This moment was absolutely perfect...until Hanji showed up.

"Ah, Levi! I was hoping I'd find you here!" Hanji chirped as she bounced into the room.

"Shut your damn mouth, shithead," Levi growled out. "You'll wake her up. And what do you want?"

Hanji shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Oh please, Levi. You should know Aria well enough by now to know that the girl sleeps like the dead. I don't think an earthquake would wake her up. And as for what I want...," she trailed off, dropping her smile just enough so that she no longer looked friendly. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

Levi quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You want to do this now? With Red right here?"

Hanji shrugged. "I figure now's as good a time as any. Besides, it's not like she'll wake up. Assuming you don't jostle her around too much, anyway."

Levi sighed, glancing down to make sure Aria was still asleep. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what your intentions are with my friend," Hanji said.

"My 'intentions'? Are you kidding me?" Levi deadpanned. "Well, I guess right now my intentions are to get some feeling back into my hands with the help of Red's gloriously warm skin." His eyes softened when he heard Aria hum happily in her sleep as he rubbed his hands up and down her stomach.

"I'm bring serious, Levi," Hanji said. "I may not know all the details but Aria went through hell in her last relationship. I need to know you're not going to put her through the same shit he did."

Levi's eyes hardened again. "You even think about comparing me to that asshole and I'll beat you down right here." He looked down at Aria. "I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. And I'm going to be good to her. I told her when we first got together that I wasn't going to let her go and I meant it. I'm not going to treat her badly enough that she'd want to leave, either. All I can say to you regarding my 'intentions' with her is that I plan to give her the kind of relationship she deserves to have and show her what it's like to have a boyfriend that actually cares about her and not just himself."

The hard look on Hanji's face didn't waver. "So you're not just in it for the sex?"

Levi gave Hanji a deadpan stare. "No, you idiot. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing but if you really think that's the only reason I'm with her you're an even bigger shithead than I thought. We were friends long before I was ever sexually attracted to her."

Once again, Hanji's expression didn't soften up much but Levi did notice that her glare had become less intense. "Well, I suppose that will have to do for now. But rest assured, Shorty, if I find out anything to the contrary I'll make your life a living hell."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now go away. Everything was perfectly calm until you barged in."

Hanji nodded and left the room, turning around and giving Levi an 'I'm watching you' gesture before closing the bedroom door. After laying with Aria for a few more moments, Levi slowly untangled himself from her to get up and lock the door before rejoining her on the bed.

Levi had busied himself with kissing along the shell of Aria's ear, his hands still moving up and down on her stomach. He'd regained feeling some time ago but he couldn't bring himself to move his hands away. His fingers gently trailed over her belly, causing her to squirm and try to scoot away from him. He smirked and wrapped his leg over her to prevent her from moving too far away from him as he continued his assault on her stomach. Aria squirmed and giggled, turning onto her side in an attempt to escape, but never showed any signs that she was waking up. However, this new angle meant that whenever she squirmed and wiggled around, her backside was rubbing against Levi's pelvis.

' _Mmm, you're definitely not getting away from me now_ ,' Levi thought as he slowly moved his hands up her stomach to her breasts, gently kneading and massaging them. He heard Aria moan softly as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands. Levi began nibbling on her neck, carefully sucking the skin to leave a mark.

Aria's eyes fluttered open a short time later and she rolled over to look up at Levi. "Any chance you could wake me up like this more often?"

Levi smirked but didn't offer any other response.

Aria returned his smirk with one of her own. "May I ask why you had your hands up my shirt in the first place?"

"My hands were freezing when I got back from class and you looked so warm I couldn't help myself," Levi replied.

"Ah, I see. So I'm just a personal hand warmer for you?" Aria asked playfully.

"You got it," Levi snarked back, pulling Aria on top of him. "And now you can be my personal blanket."

Aria laughed and smiled down at him, bringing her lips to his as his arms and legs wound around her body.

"I love you. I hope you know that," Levi said, running his hand through her hair.

"I know. And I love you too," Aria replied with a smile, setting to work at removing her sweater. "Let me show you just how much."


	7. French

**Author's Note: I was really excited to write this one! This is a request from a friend of mine and is heavily based on Scottish comedian Danny Bhoy's 'French Class' bit. I'd recommend checking him out; he's pretty great!**

 **Enjoy, Rose!**

* * *

"Is it me or does it feel like rehearsals are getting more and more demanding?" Jean asked Aria as the two sat down with their food. They had just been released from another practice for _Kiss Me, Kate_ and had decided to visit The Wall, a sports grill on campus, for a late dinner.

"I'm not surprised. We're getting close to opening night, so it's crunch time right now. You're right, though; it has been getting more intense. Ugh, I'm starving," Aria replied, digging into her hot wings. "I don't regret any of it; it feels good to be performing again."

"I can tell. You seem a lot happier than you did when we met," Jean observed.

Aria smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, considering we first started hanging out after a pretty disastrous vocab test for our French class, I guess that's no surprise."

"Oh damn, don't remind me," Jean said, laughing. "That was awful. That professor had it in for us, I'm telling you. Why put the two worst people in the class together for a test like that?" He shook his head. "I have no idea how we managed to pass that class."

"By the skin of our asses, that's how," Aria replied, laughing as well. "It wasn't all bad, though. That test did cause us to start talking to each other, so it wasn't all bad."

* * *

"Okay, let me see here," the professor said, looking over her list of students. "The next pair will be... Aria Foley and Jean Kirstein. I want you two to come up to the front and act out 'Chapter 17: At the Grocery Shop'."

Aria and Jean jerked their heads up at the same time, both fixing the professor with a look that said, ' _Seriously? Us two? She/He is probably the only other person in here shittier at French than me._ '

"Come on, you two, get up here," the professor said, gesturing to the front of the class. "You've got five minutes to act out the chapter. Which one of you is going to be the customer?"

The two freshmen shared a look, silently agreeing to pad the test out as much as they could with what little dialogue they could remember. "Um, I guess I will," Aria said with a shrug as they took their places.

Aria had taken it upon herself to spend the first two minutes of the exam browsing the imaginary store, making a big show of picking up and sniffing imaginary fruit. Jean, meanwhile, was dutifully wiping down his pretend work station/an unused desk while smoking an imaginary cigarette.

With two of the five minutes gone, the professor spoke up. "Alright, you two. This is all very entertaining but I hope there's some dialogue in this."

"There will be," Jean said, holding his hands up defensively. "We just need to get into character. It's very important, you know."

Knowing they could no longer waste time, Aria and Jean began going through the pleasantries. If they did it right, it would eat up another minute. After that, though, they would have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Bonjour," Aria said as she approached the 'counter'.

Jean took his pretend cigarette from his mouth, blowing smoke as he stared dramatically into the distance before glancing back at Aria. "Bonjour."

"Ca va?" Aria asked.

"Oui," Jean replied. "Et toi?"

"Oui, aye," Aria muttered, her accent slipping out just a bit as it often did when she was nervous.

They were now out of things to say and still had two minutes left in the exam. Suddenly, in a flash of apparent brilliance, Aria remembered the one French phrase that would fit just about anywhere in any conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Aria asked, eyes alight with confidence.

' _Oh, you little shit,_ ' Jean thought. He hadn't expected Aria to pull something out of her ass so quickly. He raked his brain trying to think of a response.

"Qui est... Uh... Une banane," he replied. He'd always remembered 'banane' because of how similar it sounded to 'banana'.

"Une banane?" Aria asked, her hand raised in the air as if this was some great revelation.

Jean blinked and stared almost disbelievingly at Aria for a moment before responding. "Une banane."

* * *

"I mean seriously, who the hell says that in a conversation? 'A banana!' 'A banana?!' 'A banana.'," Jean pointed out.

"Oh whatever, that was a stroke of creative genius," Aria retorted. "We were trying to string it out so I had to work with what I had."

"Does that include trying to slip in an English word in a French accent hoping the professor didn't notice you?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"...Shut up. I just didn't want us to fail," Aria muttered, looking away.

* * *

"Je...purchase un kilo... of seis bananzas. Por favor," Aria said, eyes widening as she realized what she'd said.

Jean blinked again, a look of disbelief etched into his features once more. "Habla espanol?"

"Huh? Oh no, no," Aria replied, shaking her head. "Je make-ey un mistakey."

"Alright, I think I've seen enough," the professor interrupted. "You two have obviously not learned this. Go ahead and sit down. You're wasting my time and the rest of the class's."

"Hang on a sec, I haven't got my bananas yet," Aria said, before turning around and following Jean back to their seats.

* * *

"And that was the moment I realized that keeping you around meant keeping things interesting," Jean said, laughing at the memory.

"Nice to know I'm keeping you from having a bad day," Aria replied, rolling her eyes playfully. "I always look a little prettier by comparison when I'm standing next to you anyway, so I guess this friendship works out pretty well for me, too."

"You wound me, my lady," Jean said in mock hurt, clutching at his chest dramatically.

Aria laughed before glancing down at her phone. "Oh damn. I had no idea it was so late! I've gotta go, Jean. I promised Levi we'd play Minecraft. We're really close to finishing a Death Star that fires chickens. I can't wait to tell him about this, though."

"Wow. You two are such nerds. Perfect for each other, though," Jean said as the two stood up to leave.

"Damn straight we are, horseface," Aria agreed, walking outside the grill with Jean.

"See you at rehearsal tomorrow, chika," Jean said as he offered Aria a high-five.

"You got it!" Aria exclaimed, returning the high-five. "Je m'appelle Aria. Tres bien, motherfucker!"

With that, Aria turned and began walking back toward Recon Hall, Jean shaking his head after her.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Oh man, this was so much fun to write! Danny Bhoy's one of the comedians I've based Allegro on so I'm always looking for new stuff from him. Allegro's a blend of Danny, Jack Whitehall, and Christian Finnegan, so he has a nice blend of nerd humor and angry ranting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Geekinthepink, out!**


	8. Harem

**Author's Note: This was a request from a friend/I was kind of already thinking about doing it but wasn't sure if I really would. Hope you enjoy it, Haley!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Aria, are you in here?" Bri asked as she entered the suite. "I need to borrow your-" She cut herself off upon seeing Aria asleep on the couch. Bri shrugged, deciding she would talk to Aria after she woke up. She was about to head back into her room to study for a bit when she noticed that Aria was breathing rather quickly. Upon moving closer to the couch for a better look, she noticed that Aria's cheeks were flushed a light pink and her lips were slightly parted. After placing a hand on Aria's forehead, she noted that there was no sign of a fever.

' _What could you be dreaming about that would cause you to make a face like that?_ ' Bri wondered. She watched for a little while longer before heading back into her room.

* * *

Aria looked up from her place on the bed she and Levi shared when she heard the bedroom door open. She blinked when Levi walked into the room and over to her, his face expressionless.

"Hey Levi. Are you feeling al-," she began, only to be cut off as Levi's lips met hers in a sudden and heated kiss. Aria's arms wound around Levi's waist almost automatically and she could feel him smirk into the kiss and he lowered himself on top of her. As their liplock became more intense and she felt his tongue enter her mouth, she began tugging at Levi's shirt while starting to wiggle out of the nightgown she wore.

Aria started at the feeling of two more pairs of lips on either side of her neck. She jerked her head back from the kiss and glanced to the side. Her eyes widened upon realizing that there were two more Levis in addition to the one on top of her.

"Umm... Levi?" Aria asked, eyes refocusing on the Levi on top of her.

"Hmm?" Levi hummed, looking a bit disappointed that the kiss had been broken.

"Why are there...three...of you?" Aria asked, breath coming out in pants as the remaining Levis kissed and nibbled at her neck.

"Oh them? I invited them here. I wasn't sure I'd be able to satisfy you on my own today," Levi replied simply, sitting up to finish removing Aria's nightgown and set to work at removing his own clothes. "But if you'd rather they leave..."

"I never said that," Aria said quickly, her eyes drifting over to the remaining Levis as they began to strip as well.

Once everyone had been suitably disrobed, Aria returned to kissing the Levi on top of her while the two at her sides continued to kiss and suckle on her neck and collarbone. She vaguely registered the fact that she'd have to figure out how to hide or explain the marks at some point but she'd worry about all that later. At the moment, all she was able to focus of the sensations of multiple pairs of lips on her body.

Aria's eyebrows furrowed when, after a few moments, she felt Levi's weight leave her body. She cracked one eye open to see that he was still hovering over her but had propped himself up onto his hands and knees. He reluctantly broke the kiss and began inching himself further down her body until his head was directly over her stomach.

"Levi, what are you-"

Aria gasped as the remaining Levis descended upon her breasts, each taking a nipple into their mouth. She bit her lip and gripped the comforter of the bed as tightly as she could as they began to swirl their tongues around the hardened pink buds, her eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. A satisfied mewl left her lips after a particularly hard suckle from one of them and she reached her hands up to tangle them in both the Levis silky black hair.

Her eyes flew open again when she felt the first Levi, who had been tracing random intricate patterns into the skin of her thigh up to this point, begin to lick at her clit. Her breathing became more and more erratic as cries and moans began to flow freely from her lips. It wasn't long before she began to feel a warm sensation pooling in her lower abdomen. Levi must have sensed it as well because he pulled back just as she was about to hit her peak, the other two Levis removing their mouths from her breasts as well.

"Huh? Ung...why?" was all Aria was able to utter.

Levi smirked down at her. "Don't want you to come just yet. I think we can all agree that it would be better if we were inside you," he said, looking toward the other Levis, who nodded in agreement.

Aria blinked. "What, you mean all three of you at once? I don't know how that will..."

Levi's smirk only grew. "There's three of us and three holes on that body of yours. I think we can make this work."

* * *

Bri looked up as Hanji poked her head into the room. "Hey, do you know if Aria's feeling okay? She's asleep on the couch but her cheeks are awfully red and she's breathing pretty fast."

Bri shrugged. "She was fine this morning. And I felt her forehead when I came in; she wasn't feverish or anything."

Hanji tilted her head. "I wonder if she's having another Levi dream..."

Bri quirked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Hanji was about to answer when the two heard a low moan of Levi's name coming from Aria. "That's what it means, Bri. I know she's had dreams like that about him before and I'd imagine Levi has similar dreams about her."

"Why don't they just hurry up and fuck already?" Bri asked with a sigh. "As funny as it is to watch someone as socially savvy as Aria and someone as pulled together as Levi act ridiculously awkward around each other, it's starting to get frustrating."

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend," Hanji replied. "Your guess is as good as mine."


	9. Mental Image

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of the 'Shower' chapter after Bri leaves the room when she figures out Aria and Levi are...busy.**

* * *

' _Ugh, I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life,_ ' Bri thought as she made her way to Eld's suite, her face still burning from the incident with Levi and Aria. She knocked on the door upon reaching the suite, latching her arms around Eld's waist as soon as he opened the door.

"Everything okay, Bri?" Eld asked, his arms winding around her as well and taking note of her red face.

Bri shook her head, but didn't offer anything else by way of an answer.

"What happened? Last time you did something like this was when you had that nightmare a while back," Eld observed.

Bri took a breath before explaining. "I might have...kinda sorta...walked in on Aria and Levi...doing stuff..." She shuddered before continuing. "I mean, I didn't actually _see_ them doing anything but..."

Eld nodded, gently pulling Bri into the room. "You don't have to say anything more. Not that you need a reason to but you know you can just stay with me tonight." He paused for a moment. "I have to ask, though: why are you so surprised? We all knew how much they liked each other, even before they got together."

Bri sighed. "Believe me, I was well aware that they'd had sex before. I just didn't expect it to be going on while I was trying to have a conversation with her. Figured Levi could at least give it a rest for five minutes. Now I'm going to have that mental image stuck in my head for the rest of my life."

"You'd think so but that's not really how men are wired," Eld replied. "If anything, he probably saw it as some kind of challenge since you took Aria's attention off of him. You and I both know that Levi doesn't share especially well."

"Well he's going to have to get used to it, isn't he? Besides, I'm Aria's damn roommate; it's not like I'm giving her blowjobs or anything," Bri said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's good to hear. Otherwise, we'd have a problem on our hands," Eld joked, cuddling Bri closer and dropping a kiss onto her neck. "I don't share well, either."

Bri laughed, finally cracking a smile as she nuzzled against Eld's chest. "So... Are Oluo and Gunther here right now?"

Eld shook his head, raising an eyebrow at her question. "No, why?"

Bri looked up at him, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Then how about you help me... forget what I saw in there, hmm?"

"I think I can manage that, babe," Eld replied, matching her smirk with one of his own and allowing her to pull him into his bedroom.

* * *

Needless to say, Eld really did help Bri forget about the events that had transpired... until she met Aria, Levi, and Hanji for lunch the following day. Though Levi and Aria didn't act any different than they usually did, as though yesterday didn't even happen, Bri couldn't stop the heat from washing over her cheeks as she sat down. Unfortunately for her, both Levi and Aria had noticed this and exchanged brief, barely noticeable, smirks.

"Everything alright, Bri?" Aria asked. "Your face is awfully red. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Though the question was asked innocently enough, Bri wasn't fooled for a moment. "Shut up..."

Hanji blinked, glancing back and forth between the two. "Okay, I obviously missed something here. Did something happen yesterday?"

"Well...," Bri began.

"It's a long story," Aria finished.

"Tch. No, it isn't," Levi retorted before turning to Hanji. "Bri decided she wanted to have a conversation with Aria while I was busy eating her out. End of story."

"Levi!" Bri exclaimed, her face now burning red as the rest of the table sat in stunned silence. "Are you serious?! Why'd you have to go and blurt it out like that?!"

"Stop acting so traumatized; it's not like you actually saw anything," Levi said nonchalantly.

"That almost makes it worse!" Bri said.

Aria quirked an eyebrow. "So, you would have rather watched us?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Bri said, pausing for a moment to think. "I just mean that if I'd actually seen something, at least I'd have a consistent mental image of it. But every time something reminds me of yesterday, my imagination runs wild with whatever it was you two might have been doing."

"It's really not that complicated," Levi stated bluntly. "But if you really want to know, I could explain it in more detail."

"No thanks," Bri deadpanned. "I'm good."

* * *

"Was it really necessary to goad her like that, Levi?" Aria asked as the pair walked back to Levi's room after lunch.

Levi shrugged, wrapping his arm around Aria's waist and tugging her against his side. "Probably not. But I don't understand what she was freaking out about anyway. Like I said, it's not like she actually saw us doing anything. She'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aria agreed, nuzzling Levi's shoulder as she reached down to grab his backside. "Just promise me you won't be that open about our sex life to the rest of the group, okay?"

Levi nodded. "Fair enough. The only reason I said anything today was because I figured one of you would tell Hanji about what happened." He kissed the top of Aria's head.

Aria smiled at the kiss before yawning just a moment after. "Any chance we can take a nap once we get back to your room? We didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

Levi smiled back. "Deal."


	10. Jacket

**Author's Note: I should be getting back to 'Say Geronimo' soon but I was really craving some LevixAria cuteness.**

* * *

Levi had just finished cleaning up his kitchen and sat down on the couch to get some studying done when he noticed a blue light-weight jacket drapped over one of the arms of the couch.

' _Hmm, Red must have left that here last night when she came by to sing for me_ ,' Levi thought, grabbing the jacket up. ' _Guess I should get this back to her._ '

As he got up to leave, Levi tossed the jacket from one hand to another, surprised at how soft it felt. If it was anywhere as comfortable as it felt, he was surprised Aria had forgotten it in the first place. He couldn't really complain, though; this did give an excuse to see her. He couldn't deny his growing attraction to the redhead, at least not to himself. Before he could stop himself, he pressed the jacket to his face and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of vanilla that clung to the fabric and had become synonymous with Aria's presence.

"Oh damn, that smells good," Levi muttered to himself, taking another breath. "I almost don't want to give it back...," he continued before shaking his head and heading out the door to Aria's room before he could talking himself out of going to see her.

However, upon reaching the door to her suite, Levi realized that he had no idea what to say to her once she opened the door. As exhilarating as his crush on Aria felt most of the time, he couldn't help but curse himself for getting so nervous around her. He felt like he usually did a decent job of hiding it but that was only because Aria was most often the one to initiate direct conversation; he usually just initiated over text.

"Okay... Now how do I go about this?" Levi muttered to himself, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "'Hey Red, you left your jacket in my room and I figured I'd return it to you since it's yours.' No, that sounds way too stupid." He stood silently for a moment, pressing the jacket to his nose again. "Okay, get your shit together, Levi. She's just a girl that smells good. This should not be this hard. 'Hey Red, you left your jacket in my room which you probably shouldn't do because it might make some people think that we're... you know... together... And, I mean, we're obviously not but we could be if you wanted to be.' What the hell am I doing with my life?"

Five minutes had passed and Levi wasn't any closer to knocking on the door than he had been when he arrived. He also wasn't any closer to figuring out what he wanted to say to Aria either; everything he came up with either sounded ridiculous or forced.

' _Why am I having such a hard time with this? I just have to knock on the door, give her the jacket, make a comment that insinuates that I like her, and move on._ '

"'Hey Red, I brought you your jacket back. Let's go to dinner sometime'," Levi said before quickly shaking his head. "That was ridiculous. Who am I? Eld? And 'Red, here's your jacket. Please make out with me' is way too blunt." He paused and took another breath. "You know what? Screw it. I'm just going to knock on the door and whatever happens, happens. I can do this. I've never let anything get to me before and I'm not going to start now. She has to like me at least a little bit considering how often she agrees to come sing for me. Besides, the worst she can do is tell me 'no', right? I'm ready for this. I can handle this. I'm also 5'3 and socially awkward and she can do so much better than me and-"

Before Levi had a chance to continue, however, he was startled out of his thoughts by Aria pulling the door open herself, causing him to drop the jacket and hurry off back to his own suite.

"Hey, I heard someone talking out here-" Aria cut herself off when she noticed Levi rushing off and glanced down to see her jacket on the ground. "Levi? Oh hey, my jacket! I was wondering where this went!"

* * *

"All that time hyping myself up and I didn't even say anything to her. Typical," Levi muttered to himself as he flopped down on his couch again. He had laid there for about ten minutes when he heard a knock on the door and he forced himself off the couch to answer it. He was more than a little surprised to see Aria standing in the doorway wearing the jacket he had brought back to her.

"Hey Levi, what's up?" she asked, smiling up at him. "You doing anything right now?"

"No, not really," Levi replied.

Aria's smile widened. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my jacket back to me. I kind of saw you running off when I opened the door."

"I wasn't running off," Levi jumped in quickly. "I just remembered that I had to go do... something important. But you're welcome."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Fair enough. Anyway, I was also wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, go and get dinner or something."

"You mean with everyone else?" Levi asked.

Aria shook her head. "Nope. Just you and me. I was thinking we could go to The Wall and sit at the bar to eat and play the Megatouch machine thing."

"That sounds nice," Levi replied. "But you're not going to beat my Castle Bandits score so don't even try it."

Aria laughed. "Nothing you say is going to keep me from trying. We'd better hurry up and get over there, though. We'll have to beat the dinner rush if we want a spot at the bar."

Levi nodded and stepped out of the suite, locking the door behind him before stuffing his hands into his pockets. As the two made their way to the main entrance of Recon Hall, Levi couldn't help but wonder about one thing.

' _How is it so easy for her to just waltz on over and ask me to come to dinner with her? Does she only see me as a friend?_ '

He was pulled from his thoughts once again when he felt Aria link her arm through his. When he looked down at her, she just smiled that same warm smile and kept walking. As they made their way to The Wall, Levi blinked and glanced down when he something touch his upper arm. A small smile came over his face when he saw Aria resting her head on his arm as they walked, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

' _Well, I'm going to assume that's a good sign._ '

* * *

 **Ending Note: Awkward Levi is best Levi!**


End file.
